


Shatter and Save Me

by Mundane_vc



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Demons, Edom (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus Bane-centric, Manipulation, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mundane_vc/pseuds/Mundane_vc
Summary: What if Magnus never comes back from Edom?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this story gonna be about Dark Alec later on which would progress slowly.  
> I'll edit tag as chapter progress or update.^_^

**CHAPTER 1**

Arriving at Edom where it’s pure hell with the skies roaring thunder and blazing merrily with red sand covering the ground, demon were both floating and wandering on the sky and ground. No matter how often he been to Edom, he wouldn’t get used to such surrounding. But he had to do this, everyone was putting their hopes on him to close the rift of Edom so his arriving at Edom meant his magic was powerful enough as Edom boost and enhance his Magic. He would do this for everyone and Alexander. Alexander, his fiance or future husband to be. Their reunion was such a fleeting moment but he savoring every precious time with him and now here he is in Edom to close the rift. Summoning all the energy from Edom to make his Magic more powerful. His hand glowing bright blue, getting more brighter and stronger, then quickly blast it toward the skies to seal the rift which he managed to do when the sky which was dark red blood change color to deep blue with the portal being closed.

 

Falling to his knees as his power deplete him more than he thought as he keeps getting more weaker and tired while barely holding onto consciousness, sweating profusely with his vision become more blurry. Leaving himself in a vulnerable state which brings the opportunity for the hoard of demons to attack him as he’s currently powerless with no protection or shield to defend himself. That’s no the case as all the demons keep their distance from him as if there is a barrier that preventing them from approaching or attacking him. Guess luck’s on his side! A wave of pain alerts him of the state he’s currently in.

 

_“Erghhh, that’s painful”_ groaned Magnus while gritting his teeth tightly. He knows there’s a consequence for closing the rift as nothing’s free in this world without sacrifice being made. Sacrificing himself wasn’t even regret to him. The rift is closed forever. However, it truly hit him that reunion with Alexander is far-fetched making his heart clenching in agony and sadness, never had the thought of being a runaway groom and a marriage of his own will be possible. Marriage is a wonderful institution, dare he said, considering of it never across his mind’s with his immortality and insecurity until Alexander come along but it’s only a dream now.

 

Alec’s soft smile which always captivates him, Alec’s touch that either gentle or rough always left an imprint behind or electrify his whole being, Alec smelt give his sense of belonging and comfort, and Alec gaze focuses on him only as if Magnus’s is his entire world. Magnus wouldn’t able to receive all of those again, right? Damn, it’s hurt so much like his heart being shattered and ripped into pieces never to be mend again, why he can’t get his own happiness? Maybe he was only meant for suffering and destruction to whom he loved. Better for him to stay in Edom then. There’s still a part of him hoping that someone could save him. Little did he know, his fate would change forever.


	2. Shatter and Save ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Magnus never comes back from Edom?  
> Alec willingly does anything to get him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how the plot become like this. Hope you enjoy it anyways.

**CHAPTER 2: Choice of mine**

 

The sound of footsteps approaching with powerful steps to it makes him become aware of his circumstances. Who was breaching his father mansion? It’s nerve-wracking moments where he was helpless doing anything to defend himself which play well or benefits the invader. Why did the person come here for? Revenge, hatred, power, or whatsoever with no definite answers. Just then, the movement suddenly halted mere inches from his position as the figure loomed over with powerful aura ooze from the being every fiber. When he looked up, did he saw a mystical creature was standing before him with animal-like features which rather hard to distinguish? The so-called creature has two horn, goat feature face shape of a skeleton, terrifying eerie with no flesh skins at all, and the gaze that seems to penetrate one’s soul once you look deeply as if hell itself which flaming brightly present on the eyes. The creature seems to scrutinize Magnus trying to figure him out although it was not necessary by the acknowledgment and knowing look goes by but it was a tense situation with Magnus being wary of the creature while the creature stares sharply at him. That grave situation was crack when Magnus speak out.

 

 _“Who are you?”_ uttered Magnus curiously only to be replied with silence but a miraculous occurrence happens when he felt his magic being replenish, returning full force making him more energized although there’s bracelet on his wrist which he hasn’t noticed yet. Standing up on his feet to be on par with the creature enough to make both of them equal and facing each other.

 

 _“Is this your doing? Why are you helping me?”_ ask Magnus quizzically on the creature intention as one should be cautious when unknown creature offering help, no knowing how to repay such assistance.

 

 _“ Magnus Bane, I’ve been expecting you. Yeah, it’s my doing. Let me introduce myself to you”_ The creature voice was hoarse and held authority when talking sending tremors throughout Magnus body.

 

 _“I’m Chronzon, the demon of dispersion and guardian of the abyss. Your magic is fully returned but not without a price. As the guardian of this realm, your action of closing the rift, banishing Asmodeous to another realm won’t go without ramification as it left the throne vacant and the first act of your doing has caused so much damage and destruction so you will be held responsible. Punishment will be given if you don’t abide order._ ” State Chronzon sternly, remind Magnus of the consequence he’s to face from his deed. He was stunned to silence as never had he heard of such creatures existence during his stay on Edom where Asmodeus take him in, guess there’re some things that Asmodeus kept him in the darks after all. What other agenda did Asmodeous hide from him? Well, he might never know as His father now stuck in another dimension. But his inquisitiveness regarding the punishment gets the better of him, so voicing his question about it.

 

 _“ What’s my punishment then?”_ The creature let out a sinister smile upon its face hearing the question, crowding into Magnus personal space make him towering over Magnus presence with his huge torso.

 

_“You will inherit the throne in Edom making you the new ruler of Edom which I consider not enough of penance for your action. Following by it will be your marriage with another prince of hell from another realm which will solidify the kingdom and preserve the royalty bloodline for a very long time.”_

The revelation of his punishment stumped Magnus, processing every word being announced by the demon. There’s no way he would agree to such term as being the new ruler of Edom is his worst kind of nightmare adding marriage to it was rather ridiculous. He belongs to Alexander and likewise, no one can’t take it from him. Alec was his world and there’s no room for another person in his life even if it’s only a convenient marriage. Imagine how crushing and heartbroken Alec felt once he hears the wind of such new, stay firm with his decision of opposing such punishment. He was ready to go against the punishment, feeling his magic boiling up inside of him waiting to leash out although it’s quickly dissipated as if something was restraining his magic.

 

 _“You don’t have a choice, Magnus. Accept it wholeheartedly or things would become worse. Remember that I’m the guardian of the abyss, opening the rift wouldn’t be a problem and letting hell wrecked upon that world is least of my worries. Your sacrifice would mean nothing, Your loved one would suffer, and the world will be destroyed. Plus, that Nephilim boy of yours...Hm, what should I do to him? Should I command demons to inflict worse kind of pain on him? You wouldn’t want such things to happen to him, right?”_ declare Chrozone threateningly as if reminding him of the outcome of his refusion to cooperate with the punishment. His resolve wavered a bit, terrified of putting everything in danger because of his foolish decision and fear of Alexander well being. Nothing bad would happen to him and others, he will make sure of it even if he has to sacrifice himself repeatedly for it. However, he can still try to negotiate the latter punishment, right? What’s the point of having a marriage with another prince of hell from another realm.

_“The marriage is pointless. Why would I need to marry another prince of hell when I’m going to become the king?”_ convince Magnus trying to evade the wedding from happening. A marriage without love is lifeless and he has promised himself to Alec, accepting the wedding equivalent to betraying his love to Alec when he’s officially Alec fiance although he knows meeting Alec might be a dream far away with the rift being closed. His heart, soul, and life lie within Alec. Even if they’re separated by the dimension and time, they will find their ways back to each other.

 

_“It’s not up for discussion. That marriage will happen whether you’re liking it or not. Your father makes a deal with others before and you’ve to fulfill it. I bet you notice your magic doesn’t work like usual. I’m putting a magic restraint on your wrist preventing you from accessing Magic unless it’s required for desperate measurement or further notice. Be glad that I’m only obstructing your magic and not taking it away like what your fiancee and father did. Did I need to remind you of the outcome of rejecting this decision? Your magic will be gone and you will wander for pain and suffering in Edom for eternity. Choose wisely, Magnus.”_

Magnus was caught between a rock and a hard place. What should he do? His resentment towards his father only intensifies for putting him in such a situation. But that hatred won’t last forever. Deeply inside him, he’s still that little child who craving for his father approval and love although the love that his father shows toward him was rather twisted and sick but he’s still Magnus biological father. How he takes him in when no one willing to accept him with people calling him monster and abomination but only Asmodeus accept him for who he was. Asmodeous desire was for having Magnus beside him ruling the Edom together but Magnus hates anything related to Edom as it only reminds him of the time where he causes pain and ruination on others. Now, Asmodeous go behind him making deals with other only to have Magnus bear the aftermath. Well, the best father awards should go to Asmodeous. Other than that, his magic has become a domain and a significant part of his life. Losing his magic has made his life become haywire where he totally lost himself and drown in sorrow and sadness. Without magic, he’s nothing but an empty shell of himself that even Alec have to bargain with his father for him eventually to get his magic back. Breaking up with Alec was the most painful moment of his life, losing the person who owns his heart and soul leaving him disoriented and broken to the point of wanting his memories to be forgotten. Why didn’t they give Magnus the option of making the decision himself as he can make his own decision? Magnus loathes it when people making the decision for him as if they thought it’s the best solution ever. Even if it’s not the best choice he made, he learned from every mistake as it’s the process of learning and understanding life better.

 

Here he was experiencing the most important matter where he has to choose something of his own. Saving everyone would worth his sacrifice, right. The world would be protected, His loved one will be safe and sound and lastly, no harm and danger would befall upon Alec. He might move on and find another love. It’s hurt like hell when he thinks of Alec in someone embrace other than him but Alec would be alright. That’s enough for Magnus. Therefore, he made a resolve of accepting the demon term no matter what.

 

Look down on the ring that Alec slid on his finger before his departure to Edom, the heirloom ring that Alec ask from his mother to propose Magnus with, only to be postpone and now the rings are in his grasp again. He gently caresses the rings, twists it around and taking it off from his fingers. A single tear escapes from his eyes for taking the rings off, his heart clenching in pain upon realizing what it’s meant. A soft kiss to the rings, then he put it down on the ground but not before whispering some word that seems to be carried along with the winds.

 

_“I’m sorry, Alec. I will always love you. Forgive me for doing this, my dear. Find your happiness and I hope you get the happy ending that you deserved. I love you so much but sometimes love is not enough to keep a person safe. Therefore, I’m gonna sacrifice myself for others. Remember Alec that I’ll never forget you. Goodbye, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, my love.”_

 

Once he composes himself and faces devoid of any emotion, he turned toward the demon and gravely stated

_“I’ll accept the proposition”_ Both of them are long gone from the place.

 

The ring was left behind on the ground when a figure picks it up and inspect the ring before keeping it to himself.

_“Magnus…You’re back where you belong.”_ the figure whisper to himself.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ^_^. Sorry for the ridiculous storyline, idk what i was thinking. Hope you enjoy the stories. Hmm, Who was the figure that makes his appearance? No ideas at all.


	3. Propostion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Magnus never comes back from Edom?  
> Alec willingly does anything to get him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahead: New demon character, a visit to another kingdom, a proposition

**CHAPTER 3: Proposition**

_“My liege, Chrozon’s here seeking to have an audience with you regarding personal matter,_ ” said one of the Hell knight kneeling before their king who was sitting proudly on the throne made of bones and flesh with dried blood. Bodies were scattered among the floor which makes a horrifying sight as the head was detached, the frame is bent at an odd angle and naked, vital part of the organ was missing making it rather stench and reek, and lastly, no one was alive. It was a sight to behold! Human or other beings might find it disturbing but for a demon, it’s oddly satisfying and pleasuring for them. Plus, feeding on anything related to negativity was more of their things and source which coming from all living being but human’s sin and greed taste divine. Enough of that thought as there’s no way they able to access the rift to earth as someone from Edom action makes it hard obtaining the passage again which would require a long period of time. There’s a way of opening it again but the secret lies upon the guardian of the abyss and few selected demon. But being on hell was a fun joy of ride too and the soul being sent will make do of their time in hell then.

 _“Send him in!”_ order the king in his authoritative voice demanding every person attention was on him, carrying the command of said voice and attending to Chrozon informing him of the accepted request.

Chrozon steps into the room, scrunching his face on the scene he comes across upon and stands directly in the king view ensuring that the king’s attention and attentiveness were on him.

 _“It’s a pleasure meeting you, King Adramalech”_ greet Chrozon bowing slightly to show his respect for the demon before standing upright to his full heights. Then, his gaze coincidentally meets the king who’s staring intently at him. Adramalech was a wonderful specimen of demon creation. He’s the one with human torso; a mule’s head, a peacock tail, and the limbs of a mule who exude powerful vibe to show no one should ever cross the mighty Adramalech.

 _“To whom should I owe for having the guardian of abyss standing before me_ ” state Adramalech solemnly on the purpose of the demon in his kingdom who show up unexpectedly. Chrozon smirks a bit on the question before saying out.

_“As you know Asmodeous was no longer in this realm and the throne was left for vacant. However, his son, Magnus Bane was back in Edom after committing such a serious deed which bring death upon our demon creature. Therefore, his action won’t go without punishment.”_

Adramalech can’t help but thinks of how troublesome Edom was. _“Some things will never change ”_ he guessed. Asmodeous once seek help from his kingdom asking for an army of demon to fight his battle against Lilith which he granted on a condition which he hasn’t collected yet. The outcome of the war was rather disastrous with both sides to lose quite a huge amount demon army and no one come out as a victor so they settle on a partnership of ruling the Edom together. However, that two greater demon greediness and ambitious were soaring high that they even go to such length of creating spawn from their bloodline with human to ensure it would not extinct and maintain their reign over Edom. Well, the same goes to him too but a demon has urge which need to be fulfilled and defiling those humans was addicting. Moreover, if he wasn’t mistaken, both of them managed to get an heir of their own who would continue their legacies. He meets both of them once when there’s a gathering for demons which is a typical demon thing to do such orgies, pleasure, pain, suffering, torturing and other that please and satisfy the demon. However, the demon spawn was put in a separate place away of those things not wanting the children to mingle with the adults as it’s totally a hassle and distraction. Jonathan, Lilith spawn, didn’t captivate him that he doesn’t bother to spare a glance on the boy who hearts already tainted with darkness enough to be a vile and wicked person when he grows up with how Lilith showering and showing his love, no wonder that boy becomes twisted. When he turned to look at Asmodeous son, he was speechless and breathless like the air being punched out of him, that boy was sinfully beautiful and got a heart of gold. How could such a soul exist? It’s like the boy soul was pure and wholesome even if it’s covered by a mist of darkness but his soul glows brightly enrapturing other to look at the boy in wonder and amazement for possessing such soul. The boy will become a great king one day with his preservation, strong-willed and determination but having him broken would be more mesmerizing and fascinating. That was the last time he meets Asmodeous son, Magnus Bane.

Yeah, he still remembers the boy or should he said “Man”. That boy really got a spark of bravery in him for doing such things but what those the punishment has to do with him and the kingdom that Chrozon is here now.

 _“What about it? Why are you coming here?”_ question Adramalech still not grasping the full extent of the situation.

_“The punishment been set for Magnus was inheriting the throne with Asmodeous gone and marriage with another prince of hell. If I’m not mistaken, Asmodeous owe you before for the army and he intends to pay the debt in exchange of offering his son. You’ve sons who will take over your throne soon which make it perfect. Plus, it will benefit both kingdoms as the strongest couple of Hell will be born which will preserve the demon royalty bloodline and strengthen our realm. A convenience marriage for both parties interest. Tell me, Adramalech. Are you up for it?_

Chrozon suggestion kinda intrigued him. Come to think of it, he’s able to conquer Edom as well through the marriage, making both kingdoms stronger and powerful against other with two powerful princes being a force to reckon against any threat and danger. Adding to it, they’ll maintain the royal bloodline for such a long period of time. It’s undeniable that the proposition is superb that he will accept it. Plus, he has a perfect candidate that will be Magnus’s intended. This is so much fun and he can’t wait to see how it will unfold. Well, a demon has a mischievous side that tends to come up and explore entertainment.

 _“Well, I accept the suggestion and choose a perfect person that will be Magnus intended. Let this marriage happen in one week from now on at Edom. His husband to be will be there to attend the marriage and reunite the kingdom.”_ Adramalech proudly stated, determined on the prospect of the convenience marriage.

_“Very well, then. I should head back to Edom ensuring all preparation was done and settle.”_

Chrozon portal himself to Edom and gone, bearing the new of marriage which would ensue.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. My English messed up. I don’t know if I should continue this story or not. Does it feel off? Should it continue or uphold? Even i don't have ideas on how the story goes.


	4. Open Yours Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Magnus never come back from Edom?  
> Alec willingly does anything to get him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A banter, Manipulation, and decision

CHAPTER 4: Open Your Eyes

Alone in the chamber that has always been his room for staying at Edom provided by Asmodeous make him feel trapped given that the room was suffocating him with memories keep playing in his mind making him feel edgy and itchy wanting to escape from this place. However, he remembers his freedom limited to the castle, not the whole realm with every visible eye watching his action keenly. The sound of the portal opening captures his attention with Chrozon steps out from it.

 _“Magnus, I’m hoping your staying here is comfortable enough”_ the first thing coming out from Chrozon mouth irritates Magnus on how that demon thinks he would enjoy being here adding to how agitated he feels the whole days, Magnus being himself decide to ignore the demon altogether.

 _“Hmm, silent treatment. Rich coming from a mature man who retort to use children tactic when you unable to get what you want while we can talk this like an adults_ ” voice Chrozon jokingly but the word enraged Magnus so much, fuming inside himself for the remark trying to retort back with harshful words only to stare in confusion when the demon was laughing.

_“Your ear is red with a stream coming out like steaming pot plus your warlock marks cat eyes only making you look almost as angry kitten wanting to pounce the person who annoyed you so much”_

Magnus is taken aback by the sentence and look appalled when the demon keeps laughing. He didn’t look like an angry kitten, right? He’s Magnus Bane, the most powerful warlock, fashionable, glamorous, glittering and elegant. Here’s someone who tells him outrightly in the face the fact he’s the same as an angry kitten.

 _“You jerk!”_ respond Magnus not knowing how to handle the situation.

_“Finally, he talks again. See talking wasn’t that hard, right. I know you don’t like it here but bear with it.”_

Magnus didn’t know what to make of the demon. One moment, he’ll be strict and business-like then become this playful and mischevious. The demon is weird and he won’t get their behavior anytime soon.

 _“Are you bipolar or something?”_ asked Magnus wanting to vex the demon but getting a chuckle in returns.

 _“Whatever pleases you, bane boy.”_ Frowning his face at the nickname, Chrozon chuckle at his expression.

 _“Well, a demon has a fun side, is it hard to believe? People have this_ conceptio _n that the demon doesn’t know how to have fun but we do it in our own ways”_ explain Chrozon to Magnus who was staring at him. Then, his face began to harden and business-like.

  
_“Enough of that. I’ve just returned from the Aldramalech Kingdom and your marriage is set. It would happen one week from now on at Edom and the preparation will be handled by me so that no problems arise.”_

Magnus spluttered at the new. It’s impossible that one week from now on, he will get married. Well, the latter suggestion was better as he didn’t want any involvement with the marriage preparation. One week is a short time and he wasn't prepared for the upcoming event.

 _“One week?”_ Magnus shout out.

_“The shorter the better and then we’ll proceed your crowning for the king crown. This’s all on you, Magnus for causing damage and destruction upon our realm. You should know better than this, boy. Take responsibility for it.”_

Magnus can only hang his head low and cradle it in his hand. There’s no way to run from this now. He thinks of his loved one, thinking his action worth it. They would be happy and move on and Magnus would hold them dearly in his heart. This is his life now so he should adjust to it. The demon began to speak and his sentence startles Magnus from the thought he has been thinking.

_“You know, I always watch you since you were a little child. You were absolutely a gem shining in the darkness. Do you know your soul burns brightly enrapturing other beings and demon alike to be attracted towards you like a moth to a flame? They can only watch from distance but never touching you plus your father Asmodeus was quite possessive and protective of you. Back then, everything was good until you began to realize how much damage you have caused upon following your father instruction. How you crave for his love and attention not knowing the extent of destruction you’ve caused. Bit by bit, you realized how twisted and strange his love hold for you when he keeps encouraging you to rule Edom with him asking you to slaughter and destroy innocent life and place. You began to seek a way out which you managed to do by bounding him to Edom and went to earth. There you began to explore your own journey. Life’s full of countless error and trial. You fall in love, began wanting a more solid relationship but get rejected countlessly time as no one wants to have a partner that outlive them. However, you keep trying and meet new people along with the ways. You make a family, friends and mutual but being immortal is both a blessing and a curse for you, right. You’ve to watch the people you care about died, getting old and finding their path. I watch how you trying to commit suicide, Magnus. Life takes a toll on you too then and a woman who’s a vampire come to save your life, right. She’s your savior and care for you, you willingly give everything to her but things weren’t all sunshine. She inflicted the worst type of pain on you and you just bear with it. Totally done a number on you leaving you broken which was the most fascinating and enchanting seeing you always on her beck of call. Prince of Hell defeated by a mere vampire. What a shame! You able to escape from her grasp with the help of your friends and since then you didn’t open your heart for anyone, keeping it tightly sealed. Love is your weakness, Magnus. Think of why you are here now.”_

Chrozon words hurt him in the hearts, he always knows love is his greatest weakness and having someone point it out to him making the wound reopen again. Chrozon didn’t even stop attacking with his retort but continue speaking making the pain more real.

 _“ A_ _Nephilim comes into your life and he manages to open your heart once again. It was lust at first then began to evolve into something more. You fall in love with him and likewise. Tell me, Magnus, how did you manage to repeat the same mistake twice? Does it hurt when he said all the harsh word at you in the beginning and choose his parabatai over you? Don’t lie to me. I know it hurt seeing the person you love to choose another other than you. You always there by their side offering your help but had a simple thanks or gratefulness ever being said towards you. Then, accusing you of something you’ve never done showing his little trust toward you by demanding a sample of your DNA and hiding the sword things a secret from you saying he wanna protect you and all but it’s still affect you in some ways. Let not forget how you 're losing your position of High Warlock of Brooklyn at what expense and going through your belonging which contains all of your past memories. It’s like an invasion of privacy, right. Bet it’s really hurt when he questioning your past, identity, and immortality. Did he even stop you from going to Edom in exchange for his parabatai recovery? Standing there and watch how the fire lighting up and ignite you along with it where you have to beg for Daddy help with a price of giving your magic up. Losing a part of you is hard, isn’t? Magic is essential and important for it was a part of you and once again, no one thanking you. Adding to losing your loft, Magic, title and other but you keep up a facade and pretend to be happy when deep inside you’re hurting. I know you well, Magnus. Having your choice taken from you by others is painful where they think it’s the best for you when it’s not what you’ve wanted. Your dad and fiancee did it to you. You resent them for it, right. No one like it, when they are not in control of their life so, does you.”_

Magnus barely moves at all, still processing everything that has been said by Chrozon, not trusting himself but he tries to defend his fiance one last time.

 _“Alexander has his flaw but doesn’t make him a bad person. He loves me dearly and willingly to sacrifice everything for me and likewise.”_ Said Magnus trying to convince Chrozon.

_“ Why are you here then? It’s for him and other, right. As I said, love is your weakness, bane. Love has got you held captivate, I can see it in your eyes, they got your mind captured. But at what cost? Your magic, sacrifice and stay in Edom for eternity. Thinks, bane. If it wasn't for the Shadowhunter, you wouldn’t be here.”_

Chrozon head out towards the exit door leaving behind Magnus who was still sitting in bed deeply immersed in this thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That all for this week. Thank you for reading. I’ll update this fics one or twice a week starting next week.  
> I don't own the demon character, all the demon name are real.  
> Upcoming chapter: A old friend of Magnus come to visit. Who was it? Guess it yourself./ It will be a while to reach dark Alec and this feel like Magnus-centric.


	5. The confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Magnus never comes back from Edom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The talk, confrontation, an old friend.

**Chapter 5: The confrontation**

Staring wistfully at the window overview the surrounding of Edom, Magnus thinks back about the word Chrozon spoke out. There’s some truth underneath the word mentioned but Magnus prefers not dug deeply into it which was a failure as Chrozon managed to put doubt in Magnus making he feel doubtful and questioning himself and entire whole life. Moreover, the more he thought about it, the more negative thought formed in his mind so does the massive headache that he’s experiencing. Being here made him feel detached and lonely with nothing to ground him around just as his self-control began to slip and darkness crept slowly upon him, eating him little by little was his terrifying nightmare. Needing to be in control of himself, he sifts through memories of his loved one where there’s only happiness, contentment, and joy. It’s worth a bit relieving him from any pessimism feeling.

Hiding in the room forever won’t provide any comfort or relief as it’s too haunting eventually led him to depression or moping, heading out from the room and began his exploration in the mansion. However, nothing much can be seen or interest him until he arrived at the hall where a chair throne belongs to Asmodeous was the only available item. Inspecting the chair which stood out from the room, he sits upon the chair exuding powerful aura, belonging on the throne like a king of hell itself.

Surveying the Mansion, he thinks to himself _“What a waste”_. The mansion is an absolute disaster and in ruins, how did he live here before? Well, he didn’t even remember living in this situation before. Asmodeous don’t have any sense of decorating at all. How could he not putting any effort in making the place look more better, no ceiling and door at all which exposed him to the sky view with demon creature flying around? His father mind is rather hard to comprehend for thinking living in such a place was cool or fabulous, at least he got a great sense for fashion. Probably demon doesn’t care much about the ruin and destruction surround the place. Well, this gotta go away and changed once he becomes King. Don’t expect Magnus to live in this place when a snap of his finger can change the whole things to become more bearable and nice, suiting more to his liking. Duh, he, Magnus Bane is known for his marvelous and extraordinary taste for an item. Plus, what’s wrong with altering or changing things a bit.

Magnus was bored, literally sitting there doing nothing as he’s still under supervision arrest which was ordered by Chrozon ensuring he can’t go anywhere with the security guarding has increased and tighter adding the fact guard is constantly on alert making he stuck whole day in the mansion. Cursing Chrozon for issuing those matter making him resent Chrozon more.

Elsewhere  
Chrozon was sneezing while ordering people around preparing for the main event of the weddings between the two kingdoms, ensuring not misconduct or problem will ensue

Magnus twirled around with the bracelet on his wrist, trying to figure on how it’s working and coming up a ways to take it off which was totally futile as it won’t take off until he was married and crowned the king. His concentration on the bracelet was crack when he hears a footstep coming and a figure coming into his view which turned out to be Lilith who abruptly comes into the room unannounced as if she has every right to be there. Thus, Magnus was infuriated by the sudden visit making his mood worse on how many demons keeps messing his whole day. First, Chronzon and now, Lilith.

_“Someone had a busy night”_ uttered Lilith catching Magnus attention. Well, better indulge her then so the matter can be settled and she’s out of his sight for he’s not in the mood for any visitor.

_“I said you’re rude for not bothering to knock but dad didn’t seem really care much for door or ceiling for that matter”_ looking at his surrounding, proving the accuracy of his words.

_“Well, with weather like this, why bother’’_ taking a step towards him only to halt when Magnus retort with

_“Well, I do enjoy the chit-chat but I wonder, are you here to finish off what you’ve started at my apartment?”_ asked Magnus while standing from the chair so that he’s on par with Lilith although Lilith was quick to deny the statement, a smile on her face to appease Magnus.

_“Oh, no! Let bygones be bygones, Mister bane.”_

Shaking his head at Lilith for saying such things. He isn’t the one to hold a grudge but Lilith certainly has a way that managed to annoy him.

_“Why would I believe_ _the word you said. After you came into my home and shower me with lies,’’_ stated Magnus only making Lilith become more sly in convincing him by justifying her action.

_“I admit the length a mother would go for her sick child can be extreme. That’s in the past. I’m here to talk about the future. A future in which things between you and me are less complicated compared to me and Asmodeous”_ Magnus only hmm in response and circle around Lilith trying to make her feel discomfort or threaten although the women bravery should be applauded as she didn’t give a damn care about it and continue her talking.

_“After all, I still been your father prisoner, haven’t you trapped him in limbo”_ Magnus take a look at her, smiling politely while saying

_“Show yourself a cup of sugar then and you’ll be on your ways”_ pointing to the entrance door for Lilith to step away only for her to be persistent to get something from Magnus.

_“I have something a_ _little bit sweeter in mind, just a tiny opening in the rift you holding close just large enough for me to fly through. Plus, I heard you be in contact with Chrozon, the guardian of Abyss which make it easier to open the rift again._ ”

Magnus keeps to himself that he didn’t have the Magic to open the rift with the bracelet on his wrist still restraining the magic although it was a relief that Lilith didn’t know anything about his magic although the latter part bothers him on how he possesses such information although he won’t give in to her demand.

_“Why would I ever do that?”_ state Magnus trying to gauge reaction from Lilith about the matter.

_“ So I can murder that matricial nightmare that I called a son. You of all people should understand family dysfunction, Magnus.”_ A bit of fury seeps into her voice, trying to make Magnus see her reasoning for returning to earth is worthwhile.

_“ What would stop your thirst revenging from ascending pass_ _Jonathan to my friend, and the rest of humanity?_ ” Magnus challenge Lilith to dare and refute him.

_“My word”_ Lilith boldly speak as if it’s the truth only to have Magnus, raising his eyebrows, releasing a humorless chuckle.

_“Your word. Right, that enough to jeopardize everyone I loved and cherished”_ walking toward the chair, clearly done with Lilith whim even though Lilith wasn’t done with her remarks when she speaks out the same words as Chrozon state to him before.

_“If your friends really care about you, they wouldn’t let you left. Are you sure they’re really worth the trouble?”_ Those words once again strike Magnus, heart. But he put up a mask on his face not conveying his emotion while sitting gracefully and proudly on the chair facing Lilith, casually stating his statement with such calmness.

_“You want me to open the rift for you and asking for Chrozon assist on it, the answer is No.”_ Lilith anger was palpable for having her request being denied that she starts attacking Magnus with her magic in which Magnus magic come to life, protecting him by lashing out and fully blast Lilith that she falls to the ground. Lilith never once to back from a challenge, rise from the ground, stepping towards Magnus and enunciating her sentence angrily.

_“If I haven’t still recovered from the day lighter and fatal marks…”_ her sentence was never finished as Magnus gleefully stated

_“But you are..”_ Then Magnus' face harden and his posture seemed to exude power and potentiality of a king, voice strangely dark and menacing

_“Get the Hell out of my house”_

Lilith turned and began to walk away with whatever dignity still preserved in her, never once looking back at Magnus.

After Lilith leave for quite an amount of time, Magnus curios about how his Magic still working, defending and attacking Lilith at the same time. Then, he recalled Chrozon once said his Magic will come alive for the extreme situation or whenever he’s in danger. Guess, it did save his life with his confrontation with Lilith.

However, he still can’t forget Lilith words who strike his heart. Lilith was at fault too, if only he didn’t help her back then with the potion, this would’ve never happened. Jace wouldn’t be the Owl, Jonathan wouldn’t be resurrected, and all mankind would not ever be in danger and disastrous. To tell the truth, he would like to kill Lilith but his morality and conscience wouldn’t allow it as it’s the only thing that keeps his humanity side intact. However, all of the events catching up with him that he began to slip away and wondering how long it would be before he explodes and give into the darkness temptation as it was too good to pass by.

Too caught up in his thinking, he didn’t even notice a figure slip into the room wearing a robe with his face being cover not revealing his identity. When the figure speaks out, did he alert of the presence in the room but that voice, he heard it somewhere.

_“Magnus….”_

Now he recognized the voice but it couldn’t be him, right. He doesn’t want his hope being crushed if he got the person wrong. However, he would not let the opportunity passed, calling out with a shaky voice, the name echoed throughout the room.

_“Ragnor”_

The figure takes a step forward until he is directly in Magnus view, taking off the hoodie to disclose his identity which revealed to be someone he truly has known well.

_“Yes, it’s me. Dear friend….”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. Maintaining the plot of this story is rather hard as I don’t know if it’s working well. More character to coming to make it more difficult but let see how it progress. Plus, this is the only chapter I can come up with and adding to the line from the episode on which Magnus and Lilith's confrontation goes…  
> I should make this one shot before, for now, I’m scared of ruining the storyline and plot...  
> Next chapter probably contains Magnus and Ragnor interaction as well as an insight of the prince...


	6. The comfort that i needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk with an old friend and appearance of another character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, The story will progress slowly that i thought. Nevertheless, the new and old character will make an appearance. OOCness ahead...

CHAPTER 6: Comfortness

_“You are real? How could this happened”_ Magnus was baffled with the situation, either it’s an illusion or real not knowing what he should do when someone who was dead materialized before you. Is there a guide or book to handle such things as he desperately needs it right now so he knowing well how to act or handle the bizarre situation.

Ragnor not wanting to spook him any further, gently reached out his hand on Magnus' shoulder allowing Magnus to feel his presence proving that he’s real and not some image that he conjured up as his death left quite a number of damage on him. The touch helps a bit. Slowly, recognition and realization hit Magnus fully aware of the presence before him.

Standing from the throne to be on par with Ragnor, Magnus shakily runs his hand all over Ragnor and scammed him from below and above just merely trying to ensure no trick were involved for he can't face another familiar face only to have it taken away from him, left him all alone without companion here. Once he satisfied that it’s real, he taking a step back from the proximity as it overwhelms him a bit, standing still with his hand immobilized by his side preventing him from seeking the comfort that he needed.

Ragnor raises his eyebrows at the display, as previously he letting Magnus cope him up to ensure he’s real but now Magnus standing still like a statue not giving any responsive reaction. Upon seeing it, he sighed,

_“Mag, you idiot”_ the word hold no sarcasm but fondness and sadness seep to the words being uttered as he opens his arm wide enough to welcome him with an embrace for Magnus look like he needs it right now.

_“Come here”_ whisper Ragnor softly widening him arm which Magnus quickly leaped for the hug, wrapping his arm around Ragnor tightly not wanting to let go as it’s been awhile he has any physical contact with other and if Ragnor willingly to give it to him, who was he to deny it. Plus, Ragnor seems to hold Magnus tightly to himself, providing comfort for a friend who seems to need it as he’s trying his best not to have breakdown although it’s a failure when a tiny sob can be heard which was truly heartbreaking and saddening.

_“R-aaagnor, don’t leave me here alone”_ Magnus head on Ragnor shoulder trying to hide his sadness which muffles the sound a bit although the message was heard and received.

_“I’m here now. Lets your feeling out, Mag”_ Eventually, the dam of emotion break and Magnus wallow in sadness earnestly. For now, Magnus able to pour his feelings out for keeping it inside himself for this whole time. Back then, never had the chance to grieve for Ragnor death but now he is able to do it with Ragnor’s here now. Then, mourning for the future that he wouldn’t have with his loved one as he truly has lost the chance for the things he expects the most adding to the hurtful truth of Lilith and Chorozon words making his heart shattered more into pieces. Letting the emotion pouring out until there’s no more sadness and despair left within him. Burrowing himself into Ragnor expecting him to protect and comfort him like before which he does by wrapping himself around Magnus making Magnus feel small and protected. Putting his chin on top of Magnus' head, soothing and comforting Magnus by rubbing his backs which helps Magnus calm down although the motion managed to make Magnus feel drowsy and asleep. Adding to the fact that he’s emotionally and physically drained after the breakdown.

Looking down at the figure asleep on his arms, Ragnor feels his protective instinct flare up, wondering the possibility of such miserable fate befalls upon Magnus. Why he constantly has to go through the same things all over again. He’s the most selfless and compassionate person ever. However, it’s never enough as fate keep demanding more from him leaving him broken and weary. One day, someone gonna save him and he will get his unending happiness. For now, Ragnor will try his best to be there for Magnus but he won’t promise him anything. A promise was made to be broken and he doesn’t want Magnus to bear the consequences when all that left was empty words and lies.

Guess the talk can wait until Magnus was awake for he needs the soundless sleep without any disturbance. Then, Ragnor carried Magnus to his chamber and wait by his bedside as he doesn’t want to leave his side for now. Moreover, the conversation involving his decision and sacrifice should ensue.

  
Elsewhere

A figure staring ahead at the blood red moon, wing stretched out on his back making the moon illuminate his wing outshine brightly under the gleam of light. His wing colored was the blend of dark blue and red signifies his true self, mesmerizing and pleasant making it hard to tear or avert gaze from such wondrous and humongous sight. His physique which was well-built and craved by other enough ensuring people self-conscious of themselves and questioning their worth for he looks ridiculously sinfully attractive that people wouldn’t think twice jumping into bed with the devil itself. Plus, tattoo all over his body attributes his attractiveness which intensifies his devilish look with the raven lock hair absolutely soft and slick urging one’s to run their hand through the hair either messing it even more or cope a feeling of it. Lo and behold, those eyes of him were the embodiment of sin itself. The color of indigo to the eyes, dark and alluring as if staring deep straight into the eyes, ones could get lost and hypnotized by those stunning eyes. Eyes that witness more than one could imagine for he has withstood the unbearable amount of pain and suffering and survives throughout all the chaos.

Every creature being fear him for his cruelty, merciless and avenging streak causing an immense amount of pain who dared to go against him. For he was hardened and weary throughout his stay on Hell itself as he lost to the darkness, admitting his thirst for power and freedom shaping him to who he was today. Once he was a gentle soul who wouldn’t ever lift a finger to hurt other but his time in hell completely change him although a bit of his morality and humanity still remain, it was still overpowered by negativity form of darkness. The one whom should be at fault was Adramalech, his father. He will resent his father until his last breathing, no matter how much he claimed of it his way of showing love and affection towards his children. It was twisted and sick to the bone. However, life doesn’t goes that way for the amount of hatred towards his father will be outshone by the hold his father held upon him. He wouldn’t able to escape from this kingdom and his father clutch until the opportune present itself. An arranged marriage with a prince of Edom to unite both kingdoms become more powerful and strongest in the whole realm. To which Adramalech appointed him to be the intended for the prince. Never once to defy command, he accepts the proposition and will head out to Edom once ready.

Plus, the name “Magnus Bane” tug his heartstrings, not knowing the apparent reason but life gonna get more interesting afterward. Someone who manages to arose unknown feeling within him deserve the attention although he never met him before he can’t help think that there’s something big will unfold but it was intuition, right. If Magnus bane is his freedom from his father clutch, so be it. He will gladly be married to him and rule Edom beside him. Plus, finding his salvation in this stranger, Magnus Bane and greatly indebted to him.

He, Prince Damael, one of the princes of Hell from Adramallech kingdom known for his destruction and wrecking chaos will go to Edom and get his freedom in the form of Magnus Bane.

_“Magnus Bane….I can’t wait for it”_ The voice uttered in such chilling ways that send shiver throughout the whole body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readings. Hope you enjoy the chapters.


	7. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth, talk, and memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of mistakes and error ahead. Sorry XD

 

The first thing he awakening to was the soft sheet underneath him, surrounded by the fluffy pillow and the most comfortable sleep he ever had since the whole magic fiasco. Wondering how he comes upon his chamber and ended up on the bed, a snort caught his attention.

 

There he was, Ragnor standing still near the window watching him with fondness, a smile adorned his feature when he began to approach and taking the water on the standstill giving it to Magnus as his voice sounds hoarse and scratchy which he gladly accepted, gulping the water in one go not realizing how thirsty he was until Ragnor hand him the glass of water. Alas, he remembers how he ended up in the bed. Flushing with embarrassment, he posted a question at Ragnor.

 

_“Wait, did you carried me to the chamber?”_ Ragnor raises his eyebrows at the question, it didn’t help that Magnus was red with embarrassment that Ragnor feel playful decide the best opportunity to tease him.

 

_“Yeah, my arm is hurting from carrying you over the chamber. Maybe you gain some weight, isn’t?_ ” retorted Ragnor playfully while rolling his shoulder making _“pop”_ sound to emphasize his point.

 

Magnor looks offended at the remark for his weight. He knows Ragnor didn’t mean anything with the remarks but he can’t help but overreacted a bit.

 

_“You jerk!_ _It’s the pack of muscles. See this body, you are calling it gaining weight. Nah, I think you went senile and old, old man.”_ Ragnor shows his distaste at the “old man” remark.

_“Old man, you said. I should let you know that I still look youthful as ever and no one would even think twice to tab this.”_ gesturing on his whole body which managed to make Magnus release a chuckle which sounds endearing to Ragnor for he knows how hard things was for Magnus.

 

_“Those people must be had some exquisite and weird taste.”_ Magnus was sitting against the headboard of the bed while facing Ragnor who was still standing, hovering over him.

 

_“Whatever pleases you, Maggie”_ stated Ragnor to be met with a glaring from Magnus, showing his dislike at the nickname. Don’t blame him, it has been a while since he interacted with Magnus, adding to the fact both of them enjoyed the banter.

 

_“Don’t call me that”_ his mouth formed a pout, which he will deny later on.

 

They savor the moment of silent although something really bothering Magnus on the possibility of Ragnor at Edom. Therefore, it’s better to ask now than later.

 

_“Rag, how did you come here?”_ asked Magnus curiously, needing to know what happened to his dear friend. He was truly grateful for having him here as he provides the sense of belonging and comfort which he desperately needed. One can’t help to be wary, no that he scared or afraid Ragnor betrayed or hurt him. It just Ragnor suddenly come unannounced at the worst time with the chaos happening all around him.

 

_“You know the myth where when warlock died, they went back to their father realm or home. It’s the truth, I was back at my father house but then nothing intrigues me on that place so I opted to explore the realm where I come across Edom. Imagine how shocked I was knowing one prince of Hell particularly from Edom was wreaking havoc by closing the rift encouraging me to go to the scene and seeing you before me.”_ The explanation he can come up to satisfy Magnus curiosity.

_“Wait, you were there? Why I didn’t see you”_ recalling his memories back, he didn’t notice any presence available on that place except Chorozon.

 

_“I was masking my presence, hiding somewhere and watching the interaction between you and Chrozon”_ Ragnor revelation stunned Magnus but before he can reply, Ragnor cut him off

 

_“What were you thinking, you fool. Returning to Edom, closing the rift and stay here for eternity.”_ Ragnor can’t help but berate his friend for the foolishness of his action fully aware of his friend abhor for ruling Edom beside him father but now that, he was here.

 

_“I did what I had to, it’s totally worth the sacrifice. At least, the one that I loved was saved and earth free from destruction.”_ Magnus trying to justify his reasoning of doing such action which didn’t satisfy Ragnor.

 

_“I know, Mag. I’m trying to be understanding here but do you need to sacrifice your own happiness and life for this. I know the deal you sealed with Chrozon. What I don’t comprehend was why you agree with it. You are powerful enough to defeat him and escape from this place.”_ Ragnor want to know why Magnus agree with the marriage and willing to accept the punishment knowing well he was powerful to ended the other demon life but he barely does anything. For the bracelet on his wrist, it was nothing for Magnus has undergone worse treatment and smart enough to figure the way to open the magic restraint put upon him. The real questioning here is why?

 

“I sh _oulda known you will figure it out eventually.”_ Humorless laugh falls from his mouth, shoulder slumped as the whole burden was on him which was accurate for he has to bear the repercussions.

 

_“A fate that is unavoidable. You can’t escape it no matter what, it was destined from the beginning for me to rule Edom even though it wasn't by Asmodeous side. Losing my magic was the starting point, Asmodeous appearance was the last straws for I knew it was doomed the moment I get my magic back for banishing Asmodeus into the limbo ensuring the realm was imbalance with no ruler to command hell with Lilith still be bound on her palace”_ uttered Magnus, breath began to hitch up but never fail to deliver his point

 

_“Demon roaming and destroying Earth, taking precious lives of people who were innocent. My loved one in danger, although they weren’t hesitance to fight back, a sense of fear still overpowering them trying to take down an army of the demon. That moments make me realize how important it was to close the rift as well as establish my reign on Edom for the demon were lost without a king to command and putting a leash on them.”_

Magnus reasoning kinda make sense but the marriage was still bothering Ragnor, for Ragnor know well that Magnus has fallen deeply and hardly on the Nephilim boy if the heirloom ring in his grasp doesn’t signifies those two were passionately in love with each to other, ready taking it to the next steps and evolving their relationship into more solid and last for eternity which something Magnus always dreamt, apart from finding the right partner which he luckily found one in the form a Nephilim shadowhunters.

 

_“What about the marriage?”_ Ragnor didn’t want him to give in the falsehood that the Marriage will ensure his happiness as it lies within on the other side of the realm which was earth. Magnus heart has no place for any person other than Alexander, letting go of such precious relationship will break his heart as Magnus love was strong and shine brightly towards a person, brave enough to proclaim the love he held for the person he deeply loved and his partner happiness was the most important things for his whole words.

 

_“Sometimes, life doesn’t goes the way you want. Letting go of someone who precious for you is hard but eventually, you will move on. This marriage will help to protect whom I loved and sacrifice was needed, broken the deal with a demon has major consequences. For that, I’m afraid of finding the outcome of breaking the deal so it’s better for me to accept. Although it was my father fault the mistakes and debt still falls upon me for I am his son.”_

Magnus felt the guilt creeping into him for banishing Asmodeus to the limbo, love and hate work in a strange way. He resents his father for putting this on him, showing his care and affection during his needed time, alas it was a bit toxic relationship knowing he wants something in return. At the same time, he craving praise and love from Asmodeous for he was a constant figure during the harsh times, providing comfort and assurance and never once hit or raised his hands against him although Asmodeus can be a bit overbearing with the punishment. In conclusion, their relationship is complicated.

 

_“I can help you escape, Mag. There are other ways to open the rift without bringing chaos upon the earth,”_ recommend Ragnor trying to prevent Magnus from the misery which was quickly declined as Magnus don’t want Ragnor to be in trouble.

 

_“No, Rag. If others found out what you did for me, you’ll suffer more pain”_ Magnus knowing Hell is a place of torment and hardship, preventing Ragnor from doing more horrible decision and being self-immolation.

 

_“There’s no guarantee that it would prevent the demon haunting me and wreaking havoc on earth just because of this foolish decision. I won’t risk others life so that I can get back my happiness. Plus, the world would be in danger so does our loved one.”_ Magnus convincing Ragnor not to act those action for the dreadful situation that will occur will endanger everyone.

Ragnor couldn’t help but silently agree to Magnus statement, having Magnus in danger was not on his agenda. However, he wouldn't leave him alone facing this problem for he will be there with Magnus on every step taken.

 

“ _Fine, then. I’m not leaving you alone here and will be by your side”_ The word speaks out to coax a soft smile from Magnus for having such supportive friends.

 

Ragnor might not the highest rank in the demon hierarchy, he willingly fights for his friend even if his life on the line. Magnus needs someone to ground him, so let him be there for him.

 

Remembering the rings he acquired from the scene, he reached out to his pockets and taking it out. It might not be the best decision but Magnus can think of what to make of it.

 

Pulling Magnus arm towards him, he placed the item on his hand and closed Magnus hand around the item making Magnus more curious.

 

_“You should keep this, Mag. No matter how hard you tried to get rid of your memories, it will always stick to you. Do whatever you want with the item as it was yours.”_

Opening his fist, Magnus was surprised to see his ring gifted by Alexander before he departs to Edom. He clutches the ring tightly in his hands for it was the only remembrance of Alec.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. That all for this weeks. I’m gonna postpone this story for a while but it wouldn't be abandoned until further notice.


	8. Memories Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirting, Shocking news and Memory lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still learning and improving my English.  
> A lot of mistakes and error ahead. Sorry XD

  
Truth to his word, Ragnor never once left Magnus side by keeping his company almost if he was Magnus shadow itself, never once stray far away from him and reside in the palace by staying at the guest room. Magnus didn’t complaint about Ragnor behavior but it can be overbearing and too much to handle. Imagine how tiring it was to have someone constantly following you around for it was overwhelming. Well, he wishes for companion although his interpretation for such things might be misinterpreted. Even Chrozon didn’t bat his eyelashes at seeing Ragnor presence, aware of the newcomer for eyes and ears are everywhere on the mansion. That not all of it. Don’t get he started on how those two interaction going on.

  
One moment, they seem to be flirting throwing innuendo and praise at each other then you can see them tearing each other throat by insulting and belittle typical things. Those two were driving him insane plus the amount of tension amplifies more with the prince coming to Edom as the wedding will be held here but the first matter was stressing him out. Mouth gaping and jaw slacked hearing all the words thrown by dumb and dumber ( dubbed as Ragnor and Chrozon). How could Magnus don’t feel mortified or embarrassed on behalf of them recalling several scenes where those two communicate.

> _Ragnor: Is that horn real, for you and me can be horn buddy?_  
>  _Chrozon: I will add a Y to the horn, don’t you think it more acceptable._
> 
> _Ragnor: Bet you never take anyone in the bed for being stiff and huge._  
>  _Chrozon: Try me if you dare, I will make you scream all night._
> 
> _Chrozon: You are so green and small, ain’t got nothing on you._  
>  _Ragnor: Oh yeah!! My stamina is the best and let's see who got the last laugh._  
>  _Magnus blanched upon hearing this, he didn’t want to hear any of it at all_
> 
> _Ragnor: You are inhumane, how could you kill the creature for spilling the tea._  
>  _Chrozon: This is a lesson for others. Being soft would not help to survive in this realm._
> 
> _Ragnor: I hope you died and rot in Hell._  
>  _Chrozon: Kill me then, what stopping you?_
> 
> _Ragnor: You hideous monster, goat face!!_  
>  _Chrozon: Rich coming from green pea._
> 
>  

And the conversation escalated into full arguments. Magnus just a bystander watching it before him not wanting to involve himself, when Ragnor decided to stomp off in the argument and headed towards his room. Finally, Magnus gets him time alone for ragnor was boiling in anger at Chrozon. Momentarily, Magnus forgot Chrozon presence in the room until Chrozon speaks out.

 _“Didn’t think he would leave your side any sooner?_ ” Magnus tilting his head at the question making Chrozon huffed his breath

  
_“I’m not dumb, Magnus. You feel irritated for Ragnor coddling and looking for opportunities to gain freedom and having times alone. Well, now your chance then but before that, I need to talk to you about something. Let go to take a walk_.” Reluctantly agrees to the request, Magnus takes a step beside Chrozon.

 _“What you want to talk about?”_ Not wanting to delay or lengthen the awkward moment anymore for he wants to have a peace of moments. Deciding to be the first one to approach the topic.

 _“If it’s about Ragnor, I don’t want to talk for he has every right to be here and fall under my care”_ Chrozon was quick to intercept by stating

“ _No, it’s okay. He can stay here. Not that I oppose such good specimen around here to add more merriment in life”_

Magnus definitely tuned off anything related to the remarks, he’s having trauma imagine those two. Wait, why did he think about it again? He totally needs bleach to cleanse the image for it reminded him of lewd things. Ragnor was his brother figure, and no one wants to know their siblings doing. If he wanna have a go at Chrozon, so be it.

“ _So why are you seeking to have an audience with me? Nope, I wouldn’t tell anything about Ragnor or giving you tips to flirt with him. You can figure it on your own. Plus, you seem to be expertise in pleasure and experienced in those sort of things. It enough of torture for me watching both of you_ ” Magnus shudder involuntarily making Chrozon release a boisterous chuckle.

 _“Bane boy, your mind is something else. Nah, it not related to Ragnor at all but now that you suggesting it, you wouldn’t mind sharing some thought then.”_ At this statement, Magnus refuses to talk more and shaking his head.

 _“Calm down, Magnus. I was just fooling around, don’t take the matters seriously. Besides, there’s some important matter that I need to bring forward to your attention.”_ Releasing a relieved sigh but the latter garnered his notice so he raises the question

 _“What is it? Something coming up”_ Chrozon tips his head to meet Magnus questioning gaze.

 _“People from the Kingdom Adramalech will arrive in 2 more days with your intended joining the quest where he will stay here with you in the vacant room nearby as your wedding room still be reconstructed and once you are officially married, the room purposely to be yours.”_ Magnus was rendered speechless for all he up including the punishment and marriage, never the thought of sharing room and his intended come across his mind. Maybe, he should be paying extra heed or attention to the surrounding, for now, he feels lost.

To tell the truth, he expected the prince head back to his kingdom and never returned or stay at Edom. The marriage was supposed for both kingdom convenience where both parties involved gain the benefits. Both of them ruling the kingdom separately from the realm but how did it come to this. He has to rule the kingdom together with his spouse and stay by his side. That sly Chrozon must have his connection for it to end like this.

_“How come the prince is staying here after the marriage. Doesn’t he had a kingdom to reign or take over? Why you didn’t mention this to me before?”_

Chrozon looks unamused, just standing there as if Magnus not berating him at all.

 _“The prince comes to his own decision and proceeds to stay here as for the Kingdom, King Adramalech would found a replacement to inherit the throne. Prince Damien is a puzzle yet to be solved. He was the exceptionally skilled and extraordinary person whom you don’t want to come across but there’s something peculiar about him. I didn’t mention it because I only received the message today which take some time to wrap my minds around it. So, forgive me, your majestic.”_ A hint of sarcasm in the sentence for Chrozon being Chrozon trying to get under Magnus skins.

Magnus decided to ignore the term used by Chrozon for he was having more serious problems here. Having someone presence close and sharing personal space makes him feel like he committing a sin almost as if he was cheating on someone but he doesn’t remember being in a relationship. However, it is probably the best for him to ignore the problems as it is totally not worth his time.

 _“Hmm, the prince stay at Edom. Maybe it’s a good thing”_ Magnus being the optimist, not wanting to worsen the situation more. Maybe, there’s an advantage having the prince here and truce can be formed between them. They can list all the term or the do's and don'ts so both achieve their freedom and mindful of each other affair. Okay, he gonna do it then.

 _“Magnus”_ Chrozon calling out for his name make he snapped out of his thought, twisting his head to look directly at Chrozon.

 _“I’ve been wondering, do you feel any different or weird?”_ Squinting his eyes to scan Magnus condition.

Now that Chrozon mentioned it, he did feel it. Lately, he began to forget all little memories he held dearly and a silhouette image conjuring in his minds but he can’t decipher who that person was. And the most important part was when the figure disappears, it was agonizing and painful. Why does he feel that way?

Magnus nod at Chrozon question, wondering why he asking the question.

 _“It seems you began to lose a part_ _of memories for you don’t want to remain hurt, protecting yourself from the suffering and pain. Moreover, Edom began to influence you a bit in strange ways you can’t imagine but your will is stronger fighting against the darkness trying to engulf you which make the humanity in you remain but for a price. The memories you cherished the most will disappear and you wouldn’t remember them.”_

This puzzled Magnus but Chrozon word gets him because no matter how hard he remembering the particular person who keeps appearing in his mind, it becomes blurry and disperses.

 _“Is there any way to overcome this?”_ Asked Magnus but Chrozon just shrugged his shoulder.

 _“There’s no cure for this. Maybe it’s the best for you, Magnus.”_ After stating the statement, Chrozon takes off forgetting to deliver the most important things that would change his whole life. Finally, Magnus was alone and deliberate on what Chrozon word meant as it left him wondering.

Magnus wandering around the mansion aimlessly, enjoying his time alone until he becomes tired and retreats to his room. There he saw it, on the nightstands, a ring with the initial Alexander Gideon Lightwood. He inspects the ring, inquiring the ownership of the ring. Probably just some accessories which intrigue him making he act on impulse owning the rings. Why does he felt his heart tugged seeing the rings? It does not useful to dwell on such things. Then, he opens the drawer of the nightstand and put the ring inside. Little did he know, the rings glowing slightly in the darkness.

Elsewhere

 ** _“Magnus…..”_ **The name was uttered in sadness and despair making the pain real for it will strike the heart of any person hearing the voice. No one should emit such pain but here’s one person who truly lost his whole world who no longer feel anything, numb and lost. He who will raise hell itself, shedding his humanity aside and become monstrous than anyone would ever imagine. He, Alexander Gideon Lightwood would get Magnus Bane back by his side even if he has to left destruction and chaos in his trailing of obtaining Magnus. He would sell his soul and kill any person to stand in his ways. His only prioritize was Magnus Bane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. This story completely ridiculous. Blame it on my brains. Finally, Alec makes an appearance although it not for long. Ragnor and Chrozon totally get me. Yeah, Magnus apparently lost his memory of Alec. Any scene you want me to clarify, go ahead. This is the only update for this weeks and I would be gone for a few weeks but enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Expect for the unexpected twist.


End file.
